Where have you been?
by ordermask
Summary: I had been missing from home for a year, eversince the change. Changing into the blood eating creature. When a man named Nicky Fury come along giving me a light of hope. A hope to figure out why I turned into this creaure. As long as I help him with a God named Loki, with a complex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Ordermask here. The Avengers do not belong to me, nothing belongs to me except OC Sammy"**

I watched my Eddie from atop the auto parts store he worked at for the past ten years, he sat in his white Honda civic, looking at his cell phone dialing my number again. He done that same routine for the last year now, I watched as he gave a gut wrenching sigh as he clicked the phone shut.

"Sammy" His eyes slightly watered, I could smell the salty years from here, he drove away muttering the same words I have been hearing utter for the last year. "I miss you" he would utter as tears would occasionally fall down his textured face.

"I miss you Eddie" Crimson tears stained my pale creamy skin.

I wished I could follow him, my dear friend, my lover, my everything. But I had to remain missing. I missed the days when I had worked at the local retail store, living a simple life as a young twenty-two yea old. Just going through the motions of life, dealing with family troubles, wondering when I was going to see my lover Eddie next.

It was a year ago to this date when my normal human life changed forever, when I changed into this thing this creature. It was if something had awakened in me, something that was locked away, and when my attempted suicide unlocked Pandora's box so to speak.

Simple changes at first, my physical features my hair become more ebony and looked movie star perfect or slightly better. My already fair skin looked something like the color of the moon, my lips plumper teeth straighter with slightly elongated fangs. My body slightly slimmer but toned, my femmine attributes slightly more pronounced.

Changes that I loved, but it was the later ones that concerned making me question my sanity.

My hearing becoming sharper, 100 times sharper it was scary, I could be working inside and hear someone having a conversation across the street at the McDonalds, I was strong unbelievably strong and fast, faster than you could blink.

Then my diet started to change, it started when my body was rejecting normal foods, suddenly my body started craving bloody steaks, thinking maybe I was going carnivore, no it was the crimson liquid that flowed through every living creature it was the nourishment that was going to keep alive..

I Had tried blood banks but the blood didn't sustain me, I had rejected that as well, then I had started feeding from animals such as rabbits, deer, and birds. But I had only kept me sustainable for so long, I had needed human blood.

It became unbearable to live around my family without wanting to kill, them, I wasn't able to sustain my diet with living around them, so I left. I was assumed kidnapped my family would never assume I ran away.

They police had questioned everyone to my family, work associates, and my only friend and lover Eddie. It had hurt me to disappear without a word even to my dear friend, but he had enough problems two kids and an ex-wife to still support. I had made it slightly worse for him as they had dug into his private life, but he was quickly excused as a suspect he had a strong alibi.

He was the hardest to part from, he had been my strongest confident in my life, had been there for me in my roughest moments In my life, had been my rock. It had been hard to slightly drift and lie, about what was going on with me.

But I needed to get away so I could get this under control, or figure out how to be me again.

"You going to watch me all night" I asked in a soft voice, his boots scuffled on the roof, he smelt of gun powder and clean linen. I turned to see a bald headed dark skinned man, with a eye patch over his eye, with scars littering above the top and the bottom.

"You've been watching me for a while now" I stepped closer to him, he seemed tense ready to attack if he had to, but he was in no danger. He would lose anyway. "I was wondering if you where every going to say hello" I smiled slightly

" Your half his age" He motioned his hand towards the parking lot, I knew he was talking about my Eddie. I rolled my eyes mentally, age was a silly thing. I was twenty-two he was fifty-two, people might see dirty old man, but I see him as himself. The man I learned to become my best friend an lover.

"You've watched me the last three days, to tell me that" He laughed slightly, "Some might call you a dirty old man" he smirked.

I turned back around looking up at the clear night sky, the stars lighting up the ebony sky. "I always loved looking at the stars, especially the moon, Ed and I loved looking at them" I murmured.

"Ms. Moser" he called, I turned back around, he was a few feet closer followed by another man, he was dressed In a black suit slightly balding. "I'd like to introduce myself, My name is director Nick Fury" I nodded my head towards the man standing behind him. "We work for S.H.E.I.L.D"

"And you" the guy smiled, "Agent Phil Coulson" I raised an eyebrow, government workers. Probably here to take me away, life they could catch me, I will be half way out of the state before they could get into there cars.

"Your work for the government" my face had become tense, I could hear scuffle of feet miles away, and they had back up. "Come to take me, and experiment on me" I Hissed my fangs popping out.

" I could kill you all before you could blink" Nick held up his hands, and shook his head "Where all fully aware of that" He took a step closer, "We see how you eat" I growled, I choice of food was mostly bad doers I killed most of them, others I could feed slightly from and usually they would pass out.

"They deserved it" I hissed

"Where not hear to hurt you Ms. Moser" I wanted to believe him "We would actually like to take you in, and have you help us" I laughed

"You want me" I rolled my eyes stepping onto the ledge of the building ready to disappear into the night. "And what do I get?" I throw out there.

"To find out what happened to you" Agent Phil said stepping forward slightly, I froze "So you don't have to live in run down factory" It pulled onto my heartstrings, "A place with others, like you" I perked up at that.

"Like me" I whispered, I scanned my eyes towards Nick, he smiled slightly.

"Not exactly, I sighed "But just as extraordinary as you", I smiled at the comment flattery.

"Will I not have to hide" I asked stepping away from the ledge. "Will you promise to help me?" they nodded.

"I promise to do everything in my power" Nick took out his hand "As long as you help us" I took it slowly shaking it.

"Alright" I smiled, as I zipped over picking up my black knapsack my old car keys jingling against it, they jumped at the startled speed.

"It feels great moving at somewhat a normal speed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there Ordermask back again with another chapter. I had just seen the Avengers so if everything doesn't match with the timeline please correct me. Sammy is like a True blood Vampire but she can go in the sun, but she's not a vampire. Ok nothing belongs to except, Sammy.**

The hum of plane lulled me to sleep, it was nice to finally be able to rest me head on a clean pillow and not a crummy one I had stolen from a hotel room. I was slightly briefed on the situation, Loki the God of lies and Mischief.

"Shouldn't surprise me" I with half lidded eyes.

Isn't it the same old story bad guy wants to take over the world, he had come from a planet called Asgard, where his brother Thor the god of thunder had battled it out over a year ago, sounds to me like family issues to me. Loki had wanted to take over earth before, but he had failed. Now has the tessaract , which is a source of unlimited energy and power that could possible destroy the earth.

"Ms. Moser" I looked up to see an agent of shield looking down at me. "Would you like a shower?" I smiled blinking up super-fast making the agent gasp. "That would be lovely" Ignoring his shocked face.

I Hadn't been able to take a decent shower in over a week, breaking into people's houses when they weren't home to shower was risky.

"In here" The guy muttered, there was clothes placed onto the toilet bowl seat with a little black bag assuming tooth brush and toothpaste. I turned around beaming, the guy was blushing from ear to ear looking at the floor.

"We will be arriving in a half-hour" I nodded, as he shut the door.

I quickly sheaded out of my dirty clothes letting the litter to the floor, turning onto the hot spray letting the water wash off the dirt and grime. Scrubbing my hair thoroughly twice with shampoo and conditioner. I felt cleansed as I stepped out of the stall.

I rubbed the towel in my hair letting it dry naturally, as it would look perfect when it was completely dry. I let my fangs pop out as I brushed my teeth thoroughly, not like it really needed it, since I didn't eat human food anymore. But I felt more human.

"Ms. Moser" Came a knock from the door, it was Phil Coulson "We will be landing in five minutes" I muttered a quick replay and he walked away talking back to Nick Fury.

I slipped on the black boy shirts with a nice lacy bra to match, black skinny jeans and heeled boots, and black long sleeve 'V' neck shirt paired with a black jacket. I stepped out of the bathroom leaving my dirty clothes there in the garbage, not caring what happened to them.

'Well don't you clean up well" Nick stated from his seat as he clicked off his cell phone, Phil smiled from next to him.

I spun around quickly popping my hip out "Why thank you" I fanned my hand out "You make me blush" Nick rolled his eyes.

"I think you and stark will get along great" my eyes jumped from him to Phil

"Stark?" the plane shook assuming we where starting to land "Tony Stark?" I questioned the Billionaire that had turned into the super hero called Iron man, known in the past for making weapons for War but now trying to make a clean source for energy.

"Iron man?" Nick nodded his head as he began to stand, grabbing my bag in his hand "He's what we want apart of the Avenger's Incentive" I didn't think a billionaire playboy had anything to do with the government. Maybe didn't a little saving some citizens here and there but nothing of the sort of trying to save the world.

"Who else is apart of this group" The plane doors opened to revile a hell carrier that lead through another door, to lead into the hover craft.

"Steve Rodgers" I flurried my eyebrows, Phil spoke up "Captain America" I gasped, I was assumed he was dead, since his plane crashed during the war. "He's dead" I answered as I walked past many shield agents dressed in black suits.

"He's very much alive " He smiled "He was frozen in ice, asleep for seventy years" I mouthed a wow.

"So a genius billionaire and a super solider" I laughed "Who else you got?" Phil paused for a moment but kept walking as his eyes shifted towards Nick.

"You Ms. Moser" I faltered for a moment, they wanted me to be apart of some super hero saving the world group.

"Y-you want me" I stopped, they both followed suit. "You want a blood sucking freak" I asked. Nick placed his hands onto my shoulders, looking at me eye level.

"Let's make something real clear hear" He grounded out. "There are nor freaks standing here, just an amazing human being" I rolled my eyes "And we don't want you" he stated.

"We NEED you" his voice was filled with pleading, I simply nodded.

"Sir" Came checkered out voice from Nick's radio, he sighed and pulled it from the clip on his hip. "Yes" he shifted back onto his feet awaiting an answer .

"Loki is secure" He was here, Phil seemed to know was thinking and just nodded as he took my arm, as Nick excused himself.

"Are we safe?" I asked as he led me through the throng of agents on the computers, onto a massive platform somewhat secluded with a massive black table hologram computers floating above it. It was amazing.

"Yes Ms. Moser" I didn't quit believe him, and don't think he believed him

I smiled at him, "Call me Sam" He blushed looking down,

"You have a lovely blush" he blushed again, I loved teasing men it was so much fun feeding off there reactions.

"Why don't you have seat, while I go see where the others are" he motioned towards a leather chair, I nodded in a thanks, he left the room blushing.

Agents scurried around ants from behind me, moving around like robots and the worked on there computers trying to figure the Loki problem and to keep him secure. If someone where to tell me a year ago to tell me I would be in a secret government agency, and wanting me for my super human abilities, I would think they were fucking crazy.

"What have I gotten myself into? I muttered as I placed my bag onto the chair and shrugging off my jacket, looking out the wall of glass, all you could see where clouds, hmmm what it would be like to fly.

Maybe I end up being able to do that too, I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Excuse me Miss?" I turn to see a muscled blonde man styled in an old fashioned style, he seemed to be in his mid-twenties, he had that all American good boy image.

" Hello there" I step away from the glass wall, "And you are?" he seemed shocked by my beauty like most where, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Steve Rodgers Ma'am" he stepped towards me with his hand held out, I smiled at his manners, not many have that anymore. So he was mister Captain American.

"Samantha Moser" I stated "But please call me Sam or Sammy" he furrowed his brow.

He stuck his hand in his pockets "Are you an agent of shield?" I sighed

"To be honest" I said with a laugh "I have no idea what I am"

He shook his head "I don't understand" I laughed again he was clueless, I shook my head I felt as if I was making him feel stupid.

"No" I stated "I'm not agent, Nick Fury did call me" I informed him "To help Shield with the Loki problem" I made it sound like a bug infestation, I mentally laughed.

"You" he said with a stutter and shock covering his entire face.

I smiled "I very capable of taking care of myself Steve" he blushed, he looked ashamed slightly for saying that.

" I didn't mean" he looked down blushing, I placed my hand onto his cheek, he stalled "Your such a gentlemen" I kissed his cheek. "Never lose that" I laced my arm through his.

"So where is everyone else?" I questioned as, he smiled down at me.

" I was sent to collect you to conference room upstairs" he stated as I picked up my bag and jacket.

"Well captain" I placed my hand gently onto his "Steer the way"

He looked ahead "Alright Miss" I rolled my eyes at him, punching him gently as I could but still making him flinch. "That hurt, even for me" he said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry" I muttered forgetting my strength "I forgot" he looked down as if asking me to answer further but I ignored as we walked up the steel steps that was I assumed led to the conference room, where I hear a women's voice.

"He killed eighty people yesterday" her voice was somewhat cold

A deep booming voice followed "He's adopted" that's when we decided to make our grand entrance, five pairs of eyes turned towards us, if I could still blush I would be.

"Ms. Moser" Nick stated, I clung to Steve even as strong and lethal as I was, still was the self-conscious twenty-two year old girl, afraid of all eyes on me wanting to hide in the corner and cover my head over my ears. Steve seemed to sense my discomfort as he place a comforting arm over my shoulder. "Is here to help us with the Loki issue" I mentally laughed he made it sound like a bug infest station as well.

"What?" Came from a very attractive graying man, with a purple shirt, and old dress slacks glasses resting on his head, he looked slightly familiar. "She's just A Girl" he began "How old are you?" his eyes meeting mine.

"Twenty-two" his eyes became saddened "How can you do this" He looked towards Nick, he just sighed.

"I came on my accord sir" I informed him, he rolled his eyes, as if he believed that "He offered me something in return, and I couldn't turn It down"

"And what was that little lady" Came a cocky voice from next to me, I looked up see the 'Iron man' billionaire. I would have blushed he was quit handsome, dressed in black slack, blue dress shirt and tie with a leather jacket, with the arc reactor glowing blue through his shirt.

"To help me" I smiled

Suddenly shock covered his face and realization "Wait" he began "Your that girl that has been all over the News, the girl that went missing a year ago" the smirked disappeared from his face.

"Did you guys take her from her family" Tony asked with a disgusted laced in his voice, I walked away from Steve, paced a what looked like a Viking with long blonde hair and armor, he looked at my warily.

"We didn't take her stark" Phil said trying to reassure them.

I looked outside at the puffy clouds dropping my bag onto the floor. "I ran away" I stated "They found me recently" I informed them.

"I'm sure your fam-' I turned around facing the graying man,

Bloody tears threated to fall "Please stop talking so I can explain" it seemed to silence them, I had the floor.

"From the day I was born I had put my family through hell' I said with a laugh "Scaring the life out of them from my stupid decisions I made" I sighed looking at here faces. "My family loved me I wasn't abused or harmed" I assured them "But I hated myself at a young age, I was very self-destructive, from self-harming to trying to take my life" I said with a laugh.

I rubbed my forehead, " When I was twenty a month before my twenty-first birthday I downed a bottle of pills, and waited to die, the realization of what I had done, hit me and I tried vomiting up as much as I could" I laughed " I thought maybe that would help" they were in stunned silence.

"It didn't" I stared at my hands "I blacked out, and I was found by a friend and taken to the hospital." Nick's fierce face was covered in sadness. "they pumped my stomach-they thought my kidneys and liver where going to fail but I had pulled through" I said with disbelief

"I had realized I wanted to live, maybe it was the shock I needed" I swallowed the lodge in my throat, " To realize I wanted to live."

"I was out of the hospital within a few weeks, and back into normal life" I waved my hand "Them I started to notice changes as the months passed" I whispered

"What kind of changes" Cam from the blonde Viking, his voice still booming power.

I smiled at him " I became stronger and faster" I stated "Faster than you can blink, stronger than anyone on the planet, my senses 100 times keener" I informed them "And it was all great I didn't mind" I said waving my hand as I sat down with a sigh.

"Then my diet changed" I said simply, looking down at my pale hands.

A long silent pause filled the room. "To what we make ask" Tony asked with mirth in his voice.

"I need human blood to live" I whispered as my fangs descended from my mouth, gasp filled the room. "I had to leave my family, I couldn't sustain a normal diet, when they where my diet, I couldn't hurt them" bloody tears fell from my eyes.

"I had nothing" I cried " I'm this monster, I'm alone in this" suddenly I was hauled into the blonde Vikings arms swung back and forth, wrapping me into his warmth.

"You won't be alone little one" his voice boomed in my ears "Not while where Thor is here" I smiled as he talked in third person. "I son of odin, will stand by you" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

He placed me down onto the ground" You cry tears of blood" stated the graying hair behind me, he held a white handkerchief, I took is thankfully wiping the blood away staining the white cloth.

"Bruce banner" he informed me I smiled as I took his hand gently "Is it always blood" I nodded.

"Unfortunately" I said with a laugh " I'm not sure why"

Nick cleared his throat "That's what Doctor banner I hope can help you with" he began "After we locate the tessract" he stated

I nodded "Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing belongs to me. This scene might be a little graphic so if anyone is offended don't read. There will be some blood play, which I find completely hot. Anyway nothing belongs to me, only Sammy and Eddie._

I stared out the massive window, as the fellow avengers discussed amongst themselves on what to do with the Loki situation. I knew from the Norse mythology that he was the god of mischief and lies, so no matter what came out of the snakes tongue would be a lie. But his mind could never lie.

"I Might be able to help" I called out not turning around yet to face them. "Loki is the God of mischief and lies correct" I said turning to Thor, he nodded.

"But his mind" I begin taking off my leather coat "His thoughts, his ideas, whatever he is planning cannot" There brows furrowed in confusion.

"Please stop being so cryptic my dear vixen" I would have blushed at that comment, I smiled though, Tony caught it.

"When I feed" I began slowly "Sometimes, not always I can read thought, see memories" Nick seemed to sigh in relief.

"Lady Sam" Thor begin "You may be strong for a human, but we are G-"

I was on top of hip within a half-a second my fangs drawn his hands pinned with my one arm, and the other gripping ever so gently onto his neck, his eyes bugged out of his head. "I'm stronger then you think" he nodded in agreement stunned.

"I think me and you will have to go a few rounds" I laughed as I helped him up, "If you up for the challenge" I smirked with my fangs sticking out.

'That is a strong grip" Thor said rubbing his neck, I rolled my eyes at him, I turned my eyes back to Nick, he smirked at me.

"It might not work" I said "But it's the only shot we got" Nick nodded in agreement.

Thor and Nick escorted me to where Loki was being held, I had assured Thor that his brother would not be killed in anyway, that sometimes feeding, could be either painful or pleasurable; Steve had blushed at that. Tony now assured that he would be watching from the camera feed with everyone else.

"Thor will bring you in and out" Nick said looking at me with his one good eye "But from your on your on" I nodded, he patted my shoulder and nodded to Thor who nodded back as well.

"I will not take my eyes off you two" Thor's words were promising he was a man or god of honor, I can't imagine how his brother was. "You will be out in seconds if anything goes wrong" I nodded taking off my shoes, socks, and pants. Leaving me in my black lace panties and tank top.

"Lady Sam" Thor said appalled

I rolled my eyes "Please, like you never seen a maiden almost naked before "He smirked but still did not keep eye contact with me "When I feed it can get messy" Thor kept his eyes onward.

I nodded to the guard and the metal door opened.

His voice was British like his brother but more velvety like butter, it was very sensual, "Well well brother have your brought me a gift" He bit his lip looking me up and down "She is a Goddess" I rolled my eyes.

"Take off all your clothes but your trousers" Thor ordered his brother, Loki raised is eyebrow and followed suit at this little game. He looked nothing of his brother, his complexion was like min, and his hair was a shade lighter than mine, his eyes where an emerald green.

"Yes" his chest wasn't very muscled like his brother's I assumed, he was very toned with muscles; he was a sight to look at. "Any other request" his eyes followed me an Thor as we made it to another guard towards the entrance of the massive chamber.

"You'll be out within seconds Lady Sam" I nodded to Thor and kissed his cheek, he nodded towards the guard and the door opened and I zipped in, the door closing quickly behind me.

"Hmmm" Loki said looking at me mirth "Another avenger" he murmured to himself, I kept my eyes on his as we circled each other.

"You must be Loki" my voice sounded like wind chimes "Your not exactly what I had expected" I said in laughter, his eyes held some anger

"You think yourself better then me human" He spat advancing towards me, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm anything but human darling" I said zipping towards the bed crossing my long legs, he laughed turning around.

"And what are you Lady Sam" I shruggd,

"Still trying to figure out God of Mischief" he smirked laughing crouching down to face me, bringing his pale hand to face me.

"When I enslave this world" he began "I'll make you my pet" My fangs clicked into place he laughed in joy.

"I'm only one man's pet" I hissed, I smirked "And he is way more of a man, than you will ever be" my mind drifted to Eddie, his green eyes flashed through my mind making me sigh.

"Missing a loved one darling" His voice mocked, he was crouched in front of me, looking up at me, he was trying to get leverage on me to find out my weaknesses and break me.

"Yes" I answered looking into my green eyes, they where beautiful I had t admit, everything about him beautiful I had to admit that, what women couldn't. "But where not here to talk about me sweetheart" He chuckled and leaned back onto his hind legs, his pale arms clasped together in front of him.

"So tell me what you are in here for my pet," I hissed at the name he just chuckled, I looked down at my nails perfectly manicured.

"To get information out of you", my answer amused, he chuckled I was this close to smacking him, or breaking his skull open; I hated being mocked and I didn't give a damn if he was a god.

"Even with there best agents, I've said nothing" He stands up walking backwards like a sultry snake smirking "And then they send in a harlot-" I was on top of him with half a second he let out a surprised gasp, his hands pinned above his head, he was strong but I had the element of surprise.

"I don't know people think they can talk to me that way" I spat at him "Even when I was human, I was called many things, that weren't true" my one hand left his hands and gripped onto his neck trying to keep him quiet, his eyes where wide he seemed amused and excited, his heart pounded into his chest.

"I could do nothing to them then" I said looking into his eyes, my lips dancing over his cheek, "But if that word is udder from your mouth one more time, I'll rip your fucking throat out" I roared "Thor's brother or not" I loosened my grip onto his neck, laughter bubbled from his throat I was stunned for a moment.

"You are one rage full creature," His hands gripped my face, hard "And I will break you" His voice was filled with such passion, it would make any girl quiver, even though he was threatening my demise, something about him was alluring.

Maybe it was the british accent.

"Not before I break you" I hissed, he laughed framing his hands with my face.

Connecting his forehead with mine "You could be my queen" I rolled my eyes, and got off of him sitting back onto his makeshift bed.

"No thank you" looking back at my nails "Your not really my type" He laughed crossing his arms leaning against the glass prison.

"Have someone at home waiting for you" Pain strung through my heart I flinched, damn; he chuckled he got me. "Oh you do" Not really waiting I had left and abandoned because of my new found issues. "Tell me about him" it wasn't a question more of and order a demand, I gave in.

"He's older them me" I laughed "He helped me through a horrible time in my life, he's my best friend" Loki rolled his eyes, and crouched down in front of me.

"Behind those beautiful brown eyes hold pain" he smiled hi pointy teeth biting over his lip. "Tell me more, there's always more to the story." I laughed like he was really interested, he had gotten me.

"There's nothing to tell" I whispered "It's pretty simple-" his pale finger covered my ruby red lips, his emerald eyes consumed me there were endless pools of beauty, his silky hand gripped my face, is breath lingered with mine, I was dizzy; I had to focus on the task at hand.

"We both now that's a lie pet" His voice was so soft I had barley heard the words leave his lips, his delicate fingers traced my lips, I was frozen. "Tell me, there's so much pain behind those eyes" what was his game?

"Look in a mirror Loki" he froze, something flickered in his eyes, but was quickly masked with harden eyes, his grip became a little tighter. "Your whole plot, whatever your planning is a little tantrum" I smiled "Daddy didn't love you enough" I jabbed, his hands wrapped around my throat.

"Shut your mouth!" Anger filled his voice, he started to shake with anger. "Before I shut it for you". I laughed, he didn't have all the power, we were on a even playing field.

"Sore subject" I held my hands up in defense, "Fine let's talk about something else" I shoved him off, walking around the massive dome my eyes on Thor, he stood with his arms crossed, not blinking.

I smiled, he didn't move.

"Edward Band, is his name?" I had gone cold, my fist clenched I imagined the crescent marks in my palm, I felt the crimson liquid drip. " Ah Ah, age fifty-three now, isn't that right Sam?" how could he know, I was shaking by the time I turned around.

"Stop" My voice was barely audible, he chuckled circling around me, I wanted to kill him, but I was frozen, no one could speak of "him" the man I love, the man I left behind.

"By human standard's he's old enough to be your father" his hands where clasped behind his back as he continued. "An affair with a married man" my stomach clenched, I wanted to cry. "Or was, he left his wife-" I let a growl, bringing my bowed head up.

"You know nothing" I hissed, I advanced towards him, he chuckled.

He shook his head "Oh but I do" he taped his head "I know your thoughts, your desires" I stopped breathing, not that I really needed to anymore. His been playing me all this time, he could read my thoughts, so he knew me; he was the God of mischief.

"You're a telepath" It was a statement, he shook his head.

"Not to ever human or creature" blood covered my hands " Some minds are easier to read, and yours darling is an open book" he was in front of me know.

"You think I'm bad" his forehead connected with mind "Darling, your just as bad, your ruined a marriage-"

"I DIDN"T!" I roared, he rolled his eyes at me.

He leveled his hands " He choose you" he whispered "But he still left her" his finger lifted my face to his "But then you left him-

"SHUT UP!" my pale arms connected with his chest sending him flying against the glass dome walls, surprisingly not shattering it, his laughter was seized, with my body atop of his my fangs biting into his flesh.

His blood was liquid heaven, it warmed my cool throat and tingled through my entire body, his body shuddered underneath mine, my head was clouded by the crimson liquid, that I hadn't notice him licking the blood from my hands. There were no thoughts, it was just cloudiness in his mind an complete and udder fog that I couldn't break, but I didn't care at the task at hand, all I wanted with his blood.

"My turn" He gasped out, his teeth bit into my for arm breaking my skin like it was butter, it shouldn't have been that easy, I pushed him off.

"Com here" His voice dripped of sex, blood covered his pale chest; I couldn't lie it was a beautiful sight to se. "Now" I shook my head, my eyes drifted to Thor, I nodded.

"NO!" Loki roared, he had pinned me underneath him, ripping off my tank top revealing my black lacy bra, he bit into my creamy breast, I was in a complete udder haze, it was as I was in heaven, as he drank in my blood, part of me laid there and half trying to push him off.

"LOKI" Thor's voice roared, as Loki's body was hauled off of me, and I was taken from the cold floor to warm arm's, bloody tears fell from my eyes, as I was quickly shushed by loving warm arms.

"Vixen" Tony's voice filled my ears "That was the hottest and scariest thing we had ever seen" I wanted to laugh, I knew the joke was to take my mind from the situation, but I was consumed by rage and grief. I wanted to either cry, or rip out Loki's throat.

I turned my head over Tony's shoulder, to see Loki covered in his or my blood, as he pounded on the glass dome with his God like strength, not even making a dent. His emerald eyes bulging out of his head, blood covered his mouth. Screaming the same thing over and over again.

"BRING HER BACK TO ME!" He roared, " BRING HER BACK!" His screams shook me to the core, making me sob into Tony's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Ordermask here. Sorry I haven't updated. I've had this chapter in my head for like a month now. I know my grammar sucks. But bare with me I'm working on it. Just want to make it clear I have an idea where I'm going with this story, but if anyone wants to give me any ideas, feel free. And just to make it clear SAMMY IS NOT A VAMPIRE. Nothing belongs to me but Sammy an Eddie. If you want an idea what Eddie looks like, look up Jeffery Dean Morgan, god that man is beautiful! And Sammy well, I leave that up to you. **

**Nothing belongs to me.**

"_Sammy" His husky voice filled my ears, I grimaced as could hear the blood pounding, it clouded my ears. I pushed passed him leaning against the sink. My skin tingled, my throat burned, blurring my vision._

_ "What!" I snapped, he sighed from behind me, he smelt of gasoline and clean linen, I flinched as his hand touched my shoulder. My throat burned, I was so hungry._

_ "What's happening?" he whispered, my heart clenched "I-Is t-there someone else?" he cleared his voice an sighed when he was uncomfortable. I clenched my eyes shut._

_ "Eddie" I clenched my right arm around my waist, trying to control my hunger as I stood in front of him breathing in his sweet scent. "Never-it's just you" I clenched kissing him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened under his touch, he sighed pushing me from him, I wanted to cry._

_ "Sammy what's happening to you?" god it wasn't him, I clenched my hands into my hair. "Where-you're not yourself" I let out a sob, I wanted to tell him I did. "You barley talk to me" he told me, it was true._

_ "Your hardly home" I clenched my hands over my eyes "We don't make love anymore" please stop, I kept chanting in my head, his heart beating was so loud in my ears the burning got worse as he stepped closer._

_ "You know I love you" I rasped out, I looked up at him with pleading eyes "Your-I'm just having a difficult time handling everything?" I said with a clenched jaw, as he looked down at me._

_ "Are you cutting again?" he asked with a hurried tone "Are you burning yourself again?!" he started to panic as he started to pull at my sweatshirt revealing my bare shoulders, I pushed him off he stumbled back._

_ "STOP!" I roared and stormed out of the apartment._

"Ms. Moser" Came women's voice from behind the bathroom door, I stepped from the shower wrapping the towel around me, I wiped the steam from the mirror. "I left some clothes outside the door" I heard the door shut and I was alone again.

After Tony carried me away from the bloody mess, I was ushered into a room and questioned by Fury and Phil. Telling them I had gotten nothing from Loki, that his mind was a complete blank to me. They didn't seem to happy me with me, I was left alone to shower.

I was fool and a pathetic creature, all my memories and old life was blasted in front of everyone. That was always a fault in me, told me people some of my faults when I first meet them, to make them understand me, that I'm hurting.

People make think ill will of me stealing a married man away from his wife, but you cannot help who you fall in love with. Sometimes something unexpected is thrown your way friendship turns into love.

I never wanted to hurt anyone, I never wanted to hurt her. And neither did Eddie, he never liked hurting anyone, but he made his choice, and so did I. You may think of me a whore and a home wrecker, but I am a young women in love.

I Sighed stepping from the bathroom, picking the bundle of clothes up from the floor. I slipped on a pair of black panties and lacy bra. With a white long sleeve 'V' neck fitted shirt, but black skinny jeans and a pair of ankle heeled boots.

"Ms. Moser" Came the same women's voice from behind the door, "Can I come in?" I muttered a 'yes' as I ran a comb through my hair. The door opened to reveal a 5'9 women shapely in a black skin tight suit, shoulder length red hair, pouty lips and fair complexion.

"Ms. Moser" I sighed I was tired hearing that. "My name is Natasha Romanoff" I noticed my bag in her hands, I took in from her sitting on the bed. I looked through it to make sure all contents where still inside she sat next to me.

"Everything's still in there Ms. Moser" her voice was very monotone, it reminded me of my sister my heart clenched, I pushed the thought away.

"Enough with that bullshit" I snarled "Call me Sam" I rubbed my hands over my eyes. She shifted from next to me, she didn't seem to comfortable with the whole 'talking' thing.

"If you here to ask me about Loki-" she cut me off "That's not what I'm here for."

I looked over at her "Fury sent me in here thinking" she smirked finding something funny "That' you might need some girl talk" I let out a laugh she smirked "I'm not really good at that"

"You remind me of my sister Angie" God I missed my family "I miss them" I whispered to myself. "I feel like I could never go back" I looked down at my pale hands "I'm-I'm not-" I sighed not really sure how to find the words.

"Are they ok" I asked with a haunting tone, she cleared her throat as she stood up to face me.

"There being watched by S.H.E.I.L.D" I sighed in relief muttering a thank you. "So is Mr. Band Twenty-four seven" I left a half sob nodding. I wrapped my arms around her in inhuman like speed, she gasped at my speed.

He was safe, my Eddie.

I muttered a sorry as I let go of her, she didn't seem like the very emotional type. "it's alright" She muttered.

"Anyway" she placed her hands behind her back "Doctor Banner would like to see you" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Why?" she smiled and opened the door for me. I slung my purse onto my shoulder and followed her out.

We walked down the stark white hallway Agents hurried past us, some giving me shaky stares "Fury asked Doctor banner permission to run some test" she began "To try and figure out what happened to you"

"Isn't the tessarect more important" I was stating the obvious.

"Of course, but Mr. Stark is assisting him" she began as we walked up a flight of stairs "Nothing major just some questions to start with" I nodded "After we locate the tesserect Doctor Banner agreed to help you" I smiled as walked into front of metal sliding doors.

"In here" she motioned her hand, the doors slide open but her voice stopped me. "We would advise you not to have any contact with Loki" she warned me, I shuddered and nodded.

The room was not to big or to small, it was wall to wall glass walls, the room filled with many tablets and computers and other gadgets I couldn't recognize. I could see doctor banner talking away with Thor, he seemed distressed.

"You wanted to see me" I stated simply placing my bag onto a empty table, suddenly I was hauled into Thor's arms.

"Lady Sam" his voice filled with sorrow "I'm sorry for my brother's actions" I smiled at him as he placed me back onto my feet. "I take full-" I covered my hand over his mouth.

"You have no reason to apologies for him" he sighed as I took my hand from his mouth " you didn't attack me" he nodded as he placed his hands onto my shoulders.

"My friend" His voice was filled with such passion "If there is anything you need-you need only ask" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I have one question" he nodded "have you every come across anything like me?" he smiled sadly me, I already knew the answer.

"No" I sighed rubbing my face "But once I locate the tesserect, and bring Loki back too Asgard" he began "I'll ask the Allfather, this I promise you" I smiled as he retreated out of the room, going to talk to Loki.

** "**Ms. Moser" I sighed rolling my eyes, "Please have a seat" I smiled at him, he reminded me of Eddie, his graying hair with kind eyes, hard to believe this guy turns into the hulk.

"Call me Sam" I smiled, he blushed slightly.

The metal doors slide open and out came a snarky voice "Are you making our Doctor Blush Vixen" Came Tony's voice, his clothes changed from black jeans and a black Sabbath T-shirt. The memory of him carrying my almost naked form covered in blood made me want to blush.

"Sorry about your clothes" Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled up a stool next to Bruce, he rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Tony I thought you would give us some privacy" Bruce pleaded, Tony shrugged his shoulders "I'm curious-sue me" I chuckled playing with my hair.

"I'd love to see the fangs up close" Bruce glared at Tony

I giggled he was attacking like a five year-old "No it's ok" I assured Bruce "it's nice, not to be so quite about it" I whispered.

A quite hum filled the room.

"It's nice to be around people again" I looked down at my hands "I've been isolated so long" I told them "living in abandoned buildings, isolated from the world" my voice was cold

"I was wondering if I could get a fresh sample of blood" Bruce pulled a syringe out of his pocket I shook my head.

"It won't work" I explained "Nothing can penetrate my skin" I stated as I rolled up my sleeve. "Do you have a cup" Bruce muttered a walked over to a Styrofoam cup, I muttered a thanks.

"I have to does this real quick" they watched with wondering eyes I smirked, I revealed my unmarked beautiful silken pale flesh onto my arm, my fangs clicked down and I bite down onto my wrist, I hissed drawing my wounded wrist over the cup as the blood dripped in the cup.

"There might be only a few ounces" I said a Bruce handed me a rag holding onto my wrist. "Don't worry silly" I looked at him, he looked bewildered at my wrist, it heeled immeadialty no marked flesh.

"H-how did-that's amazing" He held up my wrist, looking for any tell sign of my toern flesh, but there was none. "It's astonishing" he murmured writing some notes down onto his little clip bored, Tony tsked and stood up.

"They look sharp" Tony said pointing at them, lighting fast I grabbed his wrist, twisting it every so lightly.

"I wouldn't do that?" I smirked "Unless you want me to have a taste" I giggled, he smiled with a wolfish grin didn't even seem afraid, it was refreashing.

"Darling you can taste me anytime you like" Tony smiled taking his wrist from my grasp, I rolled my eyes. I sat back down onto my stool, clicking my fangs back in.

"How often do you need to feed?" Bruce asked me looking down with his glasses, he reminded me so much of my Eddie it was hard to focus. I sighed looking down at the fabric of my pants.

"It use to be everyday" I said with a low tone "Now I can go every few days" I sat up in my chair, they both shifted in there seats I was waiting for the questions.

"Do you kill all of your meals?" I sighed, there it was. I stood up walking over to a radom tablet, with Stark industries written on it.

"I used to" It was a whisper "It started with a intense burning in my throat" my brow furrowed. "I thought I was going crazy" I smiled looking at them "Regular food was rejected, I started to get weak"

"I remember the first time I had a taste of fresh human blood" I smiled at the memory "I had a fight with E-Eddie" I hurt to speak of his name "He knew I was acting different" I could picture his light tan skin, with the age lines and his earth colored eyes that changed with his mood.

"He thought I was cheating on him" I let out a pitiful laugh "Or he thought I was harming myself again" I rubbed my shoulder remember where my burn scars use to be.

"I ran and ran" I whispered, I watched the Agents down below scurrying like little worker bees, I chuckled slightly. "I ended up in Chicago" Tony scoffed muttering how he hated Chicago, I laughed at him

"There was this man" I could picture him now, sad to see he was a waste of a life, he was a junkie, and a thief. "He had no value of life anymore, he was a junkie"

"And I lunged and drained him dry" I smiled "No one would of missed him" I sat back down on the stool. I remember leaving his rotted corpse in the alley, feeling complete. There burning eased I felt somewhat normal.

"I didn't feel sorry about it" I picked at my perfect manicured nails "So every night while Eddie slept, I went hunting for the filth of the world" I answered him, he nodded slowly writing his notes.

"But eventually I feed on the drunks from the night club" I smiled going over to my purse looking for some cigarette, they still should be there, I smiled right at the bottom of the bag,

"Did you kill them?" Tony asked throwing what I assumed to be blueberries in his mouth, I smirked at him as I lit a smoke.

"I don't think-" I rolled my eyes at Bruce, he just smiled and shook his head.

I looked at Tony "To answer your question" I took in a long drag, smiling it felt good. "NO I just drained enough to make me full" I smiled "I can control it better"

"Loki's blood was something I had never tasted" I murmured taking a long drag "His blood was so pure" Tony scoffed.

"there's nothing pure about reindeer games" I rolled my eyes

"No I mean his blood is not tainted" I began "Like you humans" They seemed somewhat offended

"Excuse me" Bruce said with a laugh "I don't seem to understand-" I waved his hand

I smiled hanging the cig from my mouth "No humans blood is pure" I began "It's all tainted now, if you do drugs" taking in another drag "If you're a smoker, and if you're a drinker"

"Then how do you eat" tony said holding up quotes with his fingers.

I smirked at him "wouldn't you eat a poor made cheeseburger" I smiled again "If you where starving" he nodded popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"It's not just drugs" I explained "It's all the steroids they put it chickens and cows, that's in your food"

"His was like a big cheeseburger" I smiled licking my lips "That was raised on a farm, free to roam" my skin tickled "With only naturally grown grains to eat"

"I can barely feel the burning in my throat" I smiled "its very refreshing"

I watched Bruce as he scribbled away, he seemed so in the zone. He reminded me of Eddie, he was a tiny bit taller. But the kindness in his eyes, and when he smiled his eyes sparkled. The gray streaking in his hair.

I need my Eddie.

"Admiring Doctor Banner darling" Tony teased, Bruce blushed shaking his head "Tony I'm sure-"

"I was" I began Bruce looked up "You remind me of my Eddie"

Bruce smiled, Blushed and looked away "You all may think me a whore" I stated taking in a long drag "Taking a married man away from his wife" They sat in stunned silence.

Who wouldn't think I was a whore, stilling someone married. But things happen I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I needed him. And maybe someday or maybe now karma is coming back at me.

"Sam" Bruce fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat, I shook my head

I let out a puff of smoke " Maybe he's better off without me" I murmured, I quickly covered up my grim face. "Anymore questions?" I asked with a fake smile, sitting back onto the stool.

"U-um yes" His pen fidgeted in his hand glasses falling on the brim of his nose. " Since your diet is only blood" His cheeks reddened, Tony chuckled from next to him he seemed to be enjoying Bruce's discomfort. "Do you have to-um-"

"I don't have the use of that function anymore" I laughed , Bruce nodded in a thanks "I don't get my period anymore either" I said sadly,

I never was a big n kids, but when the option is taken from you, and realizing that you might never be able to bring a little you in the world. It's heartbreaking.

"Really" Tony said shifting in his seat, he looked down at me smirking "So does that other function work" I rolled my eyes, Bruce looked appalled at his question.

"What function is that?" I asked playing dumb, taking in a long drag.

Tony smirked knowing I was playing along "You know" he smirked looking at Bruce "Come on Doctor, shouldn't you ask everything?" I smirked at Bruce's red face.

"Bruce ask away" I asked in a very soft voice crossing my legs

He looked back and forth between me and Tony cursing at us both "Do you still have the function to be intimate?" I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Yes my little kitty" I began looking hotly at Bruce " Still gets very wet" Tony choked on his Blueberries. "That Function hasn't changed" I chuckled at both men.

"o-Ok" Bruce face was a red, I burst into a fit of laughter watching how uncomfortable he was, Tony smirked from next to him. "T-that's all for now" He muttered to himself as he fidgeted with the clipboard he was looking at, he looked up at me crimson slightly on his cheeks. "Do you have anything?" he asked looking somewhat professional again and composed.

My laughter quieted down "Plenty" I said with a small smile "But there's probably not much you can do at the moment" he smiled at me sadly as I took in a long drag.

"Wait" I zipped over to my bag, in a half a second I was standing in front of Bruce and Tony, while he started to cough on his blueberries.

"Shit" Tony muttered "Your fast" I smirked at him while my cigarette dangled from my mouth.

"There's something I want you to watch" I pulled my video camera out of my bag, handing it to Bruce.

"What is it' He looked down at the camera like it was a foreign object.

I smiled at him "My finally change" Bruce and Tony looked at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"Just watch" I muttered.

My change to my body happened slowly, but just the miner changes like the speed, strength and hearing, once the huger came into play for over a month, everything struck full force, I tried to explain to them. One night I was struck with a burning through my veins, bones, my entire core.

And I left my life, home, an Eddie.

"_It is 12:35 am" _How many times I've watched the footage, I still cringed at the sight of myself, sickly looking, hallowed out. Scars littered my body from my old past habits, that still til this day I missed dearly.

"You look horrible" Tony confessed as he stood from next to me, as I lit another cigarette nodding at him.

"I didn't always look like that" I stated to him.

"_Eddie" my voice was raspy "I love you" _Crimson tears threatened to fall._ "If you ever see this, it was never you" myself laughed, sweat covered my skin, I was sitting on a stained mattress. "I feel like I'm dying" myself on camera moaned._

I watched myself as I sputtered nonsense for ten minutes, I laid back onto the mattress eyes rolling in the back of my head, as I writhed in pain. Bruce scribbled away on his note paid, he looked back at me. "What are those bumps on your shoulders" I smirked at him as I took in long drag, taking It from my mouth, taking it tommy palm and pressing it against my flesh.

"Cigarette burns" I laughed, I watched as my skin healed instantly

Tony eyes met mine, his expression was hard to understand. I watched as the words got caught in his throat, he shifted his eyes back and forth. I could tell he wasn't used to situations such as this, I chuckled.

"Sadly, all of my scars have disappeared" I sighed looking at him

He furrowed his brow "Why would you do such a thing to yourself" I smiled at him sweetly, I kissed his cheek gently, placing my palm upon his warm cheek. "It was nothing I didn't deserve" he was utterly appalled with my answer.

"I had little value of my life back then boys" I stepped closer to screen. Watching my self upon it, screaming in agony. "I still do" I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Sam-" Bruce began but stopped to clear his throat, not sure as if what to say. I walked over to him, kissing his cheek as well.

"Skip forward eight hours" He nodded

It was slightly funny to watch me scream in agony, in fast motion. They room was filled with a tension, caused from me. They boys didn't seem to know how to react too me, I felt slightly the same.

"Stop right there" I pointed right to screen.

I looked pathetic on the screen whimpering, dripping with sweat. I was pretty much still on the camera. Then I started to scream again, and thrash for over three minutes, I watched as I clawed at my pale flesh, crimson liquid painting my skin. My breathing becoming erratic, my chest moved up and down, bloody tears poured from my eyes. And as suddenly as it became it stilled.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

Bruce looked over at both of us, I already new the answer "You died" I nodded at him grimly.

"Sam-"I shook my head and pointed to the screen again for him to watch.

Myself I screen still for two minutes exactly, a huge breath of air escaped my lungs as my back arched of the mattress, my skin changed to the color of the moon, the sweat evaporated off my body like dropping a droplet of water on hot cement. My scars and tattoos disappeared, my hair darkened to ebony black, glossy like there was never any sweat there.

Then my eyes shot open, they jumped as I my figure appeared in front of the camera lens, then the screen went black.

"I haven't changed in two years" I stood in front of them looking down at my feet "I dream for being the girl I used to be" There was a plead in my voice, as I looked down at my heeled boots.

"But I'm an animal" I laughed, as I felt bloody tears fall down my face "Who dreamed she was a girl again" I laughed pitfully.

"I'm just off of buildings, bridges, and moutains" I laughed "Not a bone broken, not a scratch" I lit another cigarette "I can't die" I stated "It will always be this"

Bloody tears cascaded down my face, I didn't sob I didn't let out a cry, I just let them slide down my face, like rain on a window sill.

"Sam-" I felt Tony's hand on my shoulder.

"NO!" I roared as my fangs descended down, and I zipped out of the room, in bloody tears.

**Note: Not the way I wanted to end the chapter, but I lost how I wanted to end it. So let me know what you think. I know my grammar sucks, bare with me. So if you guys have any ideas, send me a review. Toddles. **


End file.
